


Putting Together the Shards Chapter 6/?

by cindyls1969



Series: Putting Together the Shards [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969





	Putting Together the Shards Chapter 6/?

**Chapter:** 6  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** NC 17 for graphic descriptions of violence and injuries. Explicit sex later.  
 **Warnings:** non-con (not between Drarry) violence, talk of self-harm  
 **Disclaimer:** HP world and Characters belong to JK Rowling. Cracky story idea is mine. I'm not making nothing off of it.

The next few days went on much the same. Once the potions were finished, Draco manage to stay awake a little more but he refused to go beyond Harry’s sitting room into the rest of the house.

Harry had brought Kreacher in to clean the room and change the bedding and he was proud when Draco managed to smile shyly at him and nod hello. Kreacher had been extraordinarily quiet and careful around Draco and Harry had tried to thank him, but Kreacher just waved away his thanks.

“It is Kreacher’s honor to do his duty. And Harry Potter is doing well in caring for the heir to the house of Black.” The old elf looked almost proud of Harry and he wasn’t sure how it made him feel.

“Wait, did you say he’s the heir? Isn’t that Andromeda and then Teddy?” He didn’t question that Kreacher knew these things…house elves seemed to know everything about the houses they served.

Kreacher shook his big head, he long ears flapping around him. “No Harry Potter sir. Andromeda was sadly forbidden to inherit after she defied the family to marry Mr. Tonks. The entire Malfoy/Black family fortune belongs to Draco Malfoy.”

Harry was shocked. He had no idea at all. He tried to visit Andromeda and his godson as often as possible but she’d never mentioned any of this to him. He thought back to their last few visits and was relieved to not remember anything that made it seem like she was in need at all.

He made a mental note to make some discreet inquiries as to her financial status. Remus’s status as a werewolf had made it difficult for him to work and Harry was well aware of the fact that most of the money he earned had gone to pay for his Wolfsbane potion before coming to Hogwarts, where Snape had supplied him.

“Thank you Kreacher. I have some inquiries to make now.” He nodded respectfully at the elf, causing Kreacher’s eyes to widen comically and then left the kitchen to go back up to Draco.

He almost made it to the stairs when someone knocked on his door and he sighed inwardly. It could only be one of two people…or both of them.

Opening the door he found himself looking into the concerned face of his best friend.

“About time. Wasn’t sure you were going to open the bloody door.” He pushed his way past Harry in the entryway, leaving Harry no choice but the close the door behind him before turning to face him.

“Ron, what are you doing here? I’m pretty sure I gave the “safe” word and specifically asked you not to visit.” Harry didn’t want to be rude, but Ron wasn’t the most tactful person in the world and his intense dislike for Draco was undiminished by time.

“Safe or not, Hermione is worrying herself sick over you and that means she’s making my life miserable. So I’m here to find out what that fucking wanker Malfoy has gotten you into this time.” Ron strode away toward the kitchen with the confidence of someone who felt at home in Harry’s house. Most of the time it made Harry smile, but today it was just irritating him.

“Ron, I’m sorry that your wife is driving you nuts, but everything’s fine. Draco needs my help and I’m giving it to him, that’s it.” He knew the odds of Ron letting it go were slim, but he had to try.

Ron shook his head. “Mate, that git has been driving you barmy since we were kids. You can’t tell me that he’s changed that much…it’s not possible.”

Harry felt a dull flush of anger at Ron’s words and he had to tamp down on his temper before replying. “Ron, I know you mean well, but you’re wrong. He has changed…a lot. The last three years have been a nightmare for him and right now he hasn’t got anyone else to help him.”

“So send him off to his mum…or Azkaban. It’s just another way that he’s manipulating you Harry. You need to listen to sense!” Harry knew that Ron didn’t have any idea of the situation, but his insinuation that Harry was incapable of making decisions for himself was insulting.

“His mum is dead…has been for a while and he just found out. He’s spent the last three years in the hands of muggles who tortured and abused him in ways that would make me lose my fucking mind but he’s actually starting to recover.” He could feel the anger at those horrible people starting to build again and couldn’t stop it.  
“The ministry decided the best way to punish both him and his mum after the war was to banish him from the wizarding world and take away his magic, leaving him with no way to defend or take care of himself. He was taken by these people within the first month and only finally escaped a week ago.” He could see the dawning horror in Ron’s face and knew he should stop but the anger had been looking for a way to escape since he’d found Draco.

“He was broken and almost dead. He could hardly walk and practically crawled back to the Leaky trying to get back to his mum.” Harry could feel tears pressing at the back of his eyes but didn’t care. “When I found him children were throwing rocks at him in the yard behind the pub and when Tom told him that his mum was dead and that he’d die if he tried to go through to Diagon alley, he was going to try anyhow because at that point, his last hope was gone.”

He scrubbed at the angry tears uselessly with the back of his hand. “What he’s endured shouldn’t happen to an animal, let alone a young man whose biggest crime was to believe the lies his father told him and trying to save his parent’s lives.”

He felt Ron’s arms go around him and stiffened before relaxing back into the hold. “I’m sorry mate. I’m kind of an idiot sometimes aren’t I?”

Harry sighed and leaned into his friend’s warmth. “It’s alright. I know you have your reasons for hating him, but please Ron, believe me when I say he isn’t the same person anymore.”

Ron nodded and squeezed him once more before letting him go. “I’ll believe anything you tell me mate. I just….it’s gonna take some time, okay?”

Remembering the sight of a lifeless Fred Weasley on the floor of Hogwarts Great Hall, Harry thought maybe he could give his friend the time he needed.

“So, what else is going on? Anything new I should know about?” He moved away from Ron and filled the kettle before putting it on the stove.

Ron reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. “I’ve a letter here for you from Shacklebolt. He asked me to drop it to you as you’ve warded your place against all owls.”

“Sorry.” Harry shrugged. “We had a bad experience one night and I needed to make sure it didn’t happen again.”  
Ron looked at him and cocked his eyebrow. “It’s really that bad?

Harry looked him in the eye. “He won’t come downstairs, the sight of Kreacher has him practically hyperventilating and I’m the only person that he trusts. You knew him before, how bad do you think it is?”

Ron shook his head. “It’s just so hard to believe.” He looked toward the stairs. “What does he do up there all day?”

Sitting heavily in one of the chairs by the table, Harry sighed. “Nothing much. Up until a couple of days ago he slept most of the time because of the potions. Now he reads and he’s taken a liking to the muggle radio.” He looked up at Ron. “I’m going to have to get some professional help on this, aren’t I?”

Ron walked over and patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Yeah, I think so. Do you want me to have Hermione find someone he can talk to?”

“No, I don’t think that will work yet. What I need is someone I can talk to so they can help me figure out how to deal with his problems.” The kettle whistled as he was talking so he stood to make the tea.

“Yeah, she can probably help you with that as well.”

Harry could feel Ron’s speculative gaze on him and it made him nervous. “What?”

Ron smiled. “You know, this is the most relaxed I’ve seen you in years. You have a shitload of work ahead of you helping Malfoy but you’re fine with it, aren’t you?”

Shrugging, Harry passed him a cup of tea before pulling out a tray and putting a small pot and a cup on it, as well as an assortment of biscuits. “I like helping people Ron. It is why I became a nurse in the first place.”

Ron sipped the tea and smiled. “I know, but this is something more…because it’s Malfoy.”

Harry finished preparing the tray and then turned to face Ron. “Draco has had a shitty life. Whatever we thought at school was wrong and now maybe I can help him find a little peace at last.” He picked up the tray and walked to the doorway. “Isn’t that something we all deserve?”

He waited for Ron’s nod and then walked down the hall. “I’m taking this up to Draco and then I’ll be back to read that letter.” It was hard to walk away knowing his friend was watching him and trying to figure him out like he was some kind of puzzle. He thought that maybe he should be used to it by now.

When he reached the top of the stairs he looked into the sitting room and found it empty so he continued into his bedroom. There he found Draco wrapped in yet another one of Harry’s hoodies and several blankets, sitting on the window seat and looking out the window.

Walking over to the bed, he sat the tray on a small table before picking the whole thing up and moving it over beside Draco. “I brought you some tea.”

It took a moment for the words to filter through but when they did, Draco turned his head and smiled shyly up at Harry. “Thank you.” When he spotted the cookies on the tray, the smile grew a little. Draco had quite the sweet tooth and Harry had been enjoying indulging it. Then his smile faded as he turned and looked toward the door. “I heard someone knock on the door.”

Harry reached up and gently pushed Draco’s bangs off his forehead. “Yeah, it’s just Ron checking up on me and delivering a message from Kingsley Shacklebolt. Don’t worry he won’t come up here.”

“He’s worried about you.” The strange note in Draco’s voice had Harry crouching beside him and looking into his eyes.

“Yeah. He’s my best friend and he’s used to being able to come and go here as he pleases. I’ve never had a reason to shut the floo or ward against owls before.” He put his hand on Draco’s arm, pleased when the other man didn’t flinch.

“I’m sorry. You don’t need to stay away from your friends because of me.” His voice was so laced with regret and self-recrimination and it was one of the times that Harry barely recognized him as the same person he’d gone to school with.

Harry smiled at him. “Dray, I’m doing what I want to do. I’m keeping you safe and making you comfortable so that one day maybe you’ll be able to deal with other people. Ron understands now and Hermione will too, after he explains it to her.” He reached up to stroke his fingers gently over Draco’s cheek. “You aren’t taking anything away from me. Not in the least.”

Draco leaned into the touch for a moment before relaxing back against the wall. “I just want you to be happy.”  
Harry couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “I am very happy right now.”

Blushing wildly, Draco ducked his head and Harry chuckled. “Drink your tea. I’m going to go and see what’s so urgent that the Minister needed to send a message with Ron. I’ll be back up in a while.”

Draco nodded and accepted the cup of tea Harry passed him. Harry ran his fingers through the silky blond hair on the top of Draco’s head as he stood and headed out of the room.

Ron was pacing the kitchen when he returned. He stopped and looked up when Harry entered the room. “Everything okay?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. He was just feeling guilty. It’s all good now.”

Ron cocked his head. “Guilty? What in the hell for? What did the little prat do now?”

Sighing, Harry walked up to Ron and put his hands on his shoulders. “He didn’t do anything. Dray feels bad for being so afraid that I’ve had to keep everyone away. He doesn’t want to interfere in my life.”

Ron blushed and shrugged. “Did it again, didn’t I? Sorry, old habits die hard I guess.”

Harry patted his shoulder before turning away. “I get it Ron…I really do. But you’re going to have to try and get over it. Thing’s aren’t about to change anytime soon.”

Ron had put the letter on the table and Harry picked it up. Opening it, he quickly scanned the information inside before throwing it down in disgust. “This isn’t going to happen.”

“What’s not going to happen?” Ron picked up the letter, reading it quickly before looking back up at Harry. “He just wants to meet with you and Malfoy. What’s wrong with that?”

Harry looked at him. “What’s wrong with that is that I can’t get Draco to come downstairs without him having a panic attack and Kingsley thinks I’m going to bring him to the ministry? Forget it.”

Ron looked pained. “You can’t just ignore it Harry. He might be your friend but he’s still the Minister for Magic.”

“And I’m fucking Harry Potter. I’ve never asked for anything and I’ve never taken advantage of the fact the most wizards still see “the boy who lived”. But this time I’m gonna do it. If he wants to talk to Draco, he can come here and do it…alone. I’m not having Dray terrified out of his mind by a bunch of fucking lackeys who have nothing better to do than trail after the minister.”

He hadn’t meant to yell and he knew it wasn’t Ron’s fault, but he cared too much about Draco’s well-being to let it be jeopardized by stupidity. “Tell Kingsley that he can come tomorrow night and I’ll prepare Draco for the visit. He can deal with it, or forget it.”

Ron looked shocked. “Okay, I’ll tell him but he’s not going to like it.”

Looking his best friend in the eye, Harry decided to just say what was on his mind. “I don’t give a shit. Everyone keeps saying they owe me and I’ve never collected on any of it. So this is it. Making things as painless as possible for Draco. Got it?”

Ron nodded. “Got it. Anything else?”

“Yes. Could you please look into the Malfoy estate and see what you can find out. I need to know if there’s anything that Draco inherits. He needs some things and I don’t think he’s going to be happy letting me pay for everything forever.” He also knew that it would help him with the information about Andromeda and Teddy.

Ron grinned. “I reckon you’re right.” He punched Harry in the shoulder. “I’d better report back. I’ll let you know what I find out.” Walking toward the kitchen door, he looked back over his shoulder. “Just keep in touch, yeah? We kind of care about you.”

Harry smiled. “I will. I promise. And please remember to talk to Hermione about the professional help, okay?”

“No worries mate. We’ll help you get this sorted, Malfoy or not.” Ron waved as he left the kitchen and a moment later Harry heard the door open and close as his friend left.

Harry quickly tidied the room and then walked down the hall. Instead of heading up the stairs, he headed for the small, glassed in conservatory that ran along the back of the house.

The room was enchanted to stay warm and Harry loved the view the glass walls afforded. The back yard was covered in snow and looked beautiful but very cold. Settling onto the bench that hung from the ceiling, Harry stared out the windows and thought about Ron’s visit.

He’d known that people weren’t going to accept the changes in Draco easily. There was a lot of past behavior that Dray was going to find himself judged by and Harry was starting to worry about how it was all going to affect the other man.

Harry rocked himself quietly as he tried to figure out the best way to help Draco through what was coming. When he heard a small noise, he stopped and looked around, completely surprised to see Draco peering nervously around the corner into the room.

As far as he knew it was the first time Draco had ventured downstairs and he found himself more proud than he could explain. “Hey. What’s up? Do you need something?”

Draco slipped into the room, cowering a little against the wall. “No.” He looked down at his fingers. Your friend left and I heard you yelling earlier.” He was so quiet Harry could hardly hear him. “Are you okay?”

Harry tried hard not to smile, fearing Draco would think he was laughing at him, but it was hard. “I’m fine. I’m sorry if you were worried.” He shifted on the swing, making room. “You wanna join me?”

Draco looked around the room before slowly walking across and climbing on to the padded bench beside Harry and curling into his side. “It looks cold.” He shivered and Harry slid his arm around Draco’s shoulder, holding him close. “I don’t like the cold.”

Harry rubbed his arm. “I don’t blame you.” The fact that Draco was actually a little taller than Harry didn’t seem to matter as he tucked himself a little more under Harry’s arm, shivering a little.

“Do you want to go back upstairs?” It wasn’t really cold in the room, but he could see that it was bothering Draco.

“You like it here?” He looked up at Harry, waiting for his answer.

Turning to look back out at the snow, Harry nodded. “Yeah. It’s my favorite room actually. The view is always kind of amazing.”

Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and put his hand on his chest. “Then we can stay here.”

Harry smiled and silently summoned a blanket. He used it to cover both of them as they sat and rocked together. He was sure Draco had drifted off to sleep when he spoke again.

“What is it that you don’t want to tell me?”

Harry’s heart ached at the amount of courage Draco was showing just by asking. “Kingsley Shacklebolt wants to talk to you. According to the records you’re still a felon and you disappeared. He has no choice but to question you about where you’ve been.”

Draco grew tense beside him. “Why him? I don’t warrant much more than an Auror I’d think.”

Harry shook his head. “Because he knows I won’t let anyone else near you.”

Pulling back, Draco looked up at him. “And you’re really that scary?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess my reputation follows me. To most people I’m still the “boy who lived – twice”. And my magic seems to have grown a lot since the war. For a while there I had a hard time controlling it and I freaked a few people out.”

He waited for Draco to pull away. At least he had more reason to be scared of him than most.

Lifting his hand from Harry’s chest, he reached up and curled it softly around Harry’s neck. “And now?”

“And now like I said, people are scared of me. Not the ones who know me, but yeah, I guess I am kind of scary.” He hated it, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Draco smiled and snuggled in closer. “I don’t get it.” He put his head back down on Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I’ll speak to him tomorrow…as long as you can be there with me. Is that okay?”

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded. “Yeah, that’s okay. And thanks.”

Draco sighed and relaxed completely. It didn’t take long for his breathing to even out and Harry knew that he was sleeping.

He knew that he was getting too used to the warmth of Draco beside him and that he was probably going to get his heart broken in the end, but in that moment, he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He just pulled Draco closer and let his mind wander as he watched the snow fall outside the windows.


End file.
